Oil filters are used in engine systems to remove contaminants from engine oil before the oil enters the engine. Oil filter elements are mounted within the oil filter and are made up of porous media. As oil passes through the oil filter elements in the oil filter, contaminants become entrained in the filter while clean oil passes through the pores and exits the filter to enter the engine. Oil filters with a smaller pore size may be used to remove more contaminants and increase oil quality of the vehicles in which they are installed. Newer vehicles with increased emissions standards may also utilize oil filter elements with a smaller pore size. Older oil filter elements with a larger pore size may not be adapted for use in new vehicles with higher emissions standards.